Eternal Loveless Night
by eiennokuaiyoru
Summary: Voldies dead. 7th year, whats happening with Dracos newly found cousin? HGOC HPDM SLASH!


_I have been living in the Room of Requirement for about 3 months. Its near the end of November now. Bumblebee knows that Im living here, he doesnt care. My cousin Draco, I met him and his boyfriend Harry at the beginning of the year, when I was handing over the Black family fortune. Yeah, I know I shouldve kept it, seeing how none of my family is alive and free. But I really didnt care, Harry knew my father better than I ever did. In fact, my father never even knew I existed. But it doesnt really matter._

"Rye!" I put my diary away underneath my pillow. "Hold on!" I yell. I hate having to wear contacts all the time, but its not like they make glasses that change your eye color. But mine are special contacts. I put them in and cast a concealing charm to cover the medical tape that runs across my face and on the tattoos on the back of my neck and hand. I move the curtain around my "bedroom" and see Draco sitting on the couch. "No Harry today?" I ask, about to move a strand of hair, but deciding against it half way through. Draco looks at me curiously. "No, he decided to actually do his homework, so hes with 'Mione" I walk over to my "kitchen", which was basically a little fridge and a small cupboard/counter to hold plates and glasses. "Want anything?" I ask. "What do you have?" Draco asked. I look into my frigde _Blood, Boose and other worthless shit_ "Butterbeer, some chocolate-covered strawberries and a few apples. Oh and therere some muffins" "Toss me a butterbeer" I check through all my bottles and make sure Im actually giving him a butterbeer and not a firewhisky disguised as a butterbeer or something. "Catch" I say, tossing a bottle behind me. Draco gives a little scream as it falls next to him. I let out a small giggle, and grab my self some blood and vodka, disguised as a bottle of butterbeer. I turn and lean against the counter. "So, whats been happening around school?" I ask, taking a drink. "Nothing really" Draco says. My stomach isnt really agreeing with my choice of drink, I guess thats what happens when you dont eat for awhile. I take another drink and grimace. "Ugh, _Evanesco_" I mutter and the bottle disappears. "Why not just save it for later?" Draco asks. "Itd taste stale" He rolls his eyes, "Youre more picky than I am" I smile and close my eyes. Which, in turn, irritates my contacts. I groan, loudly. "Whats the matter?" he asks. I place my hands against the wall and bang my head saying "Fucking contacts!" "You wear contacts?" he asks. I sigh and make a desperate grasp for anything on the wall to keep myself from falling down. Luckily, its the Room of Requirement, so a candleabra appeared and I clung onto that. "Rye, are you okay?" Draco asks. _No_ "Yeah, Im fine" "Okay then" I sit on the counter, resting my head against the room wall. My stomach sends a surge of pain and I grab it lightly. "Dumbledore announced that he would be turning 187 today at lunch" Draco says. I smile, "I gave him some socks when you all were at classes" Draco snorts. "Socks?" I smile, "Yep" "Youre weird, Rye, very weird" "Mm" Silence filled the room. "The Slytherins are planning a party" I can feel a rush of adreniline. "When?" I ask. I can practically hear him smile. "Thats the Ryanne I know" he says. I open my eyes. "Seriously, when is it?" I ask. Draco blanches. "Uhh...well, you see Rye..." he begins. I walk over to him and grab his collar. "Whats the matter Dray? You better not be bullshitting me, Ive knocked out boys twice your weight unconscious, and I have alot of energy in me right now" I whisper. "N-no, there really is a party! But straight people cant go!" I back away from him and do a thing I call a fan-girl-squeal while jumping up and down in a little circle. "I cant wait for it! When is it!" I ask innocently. Dracos eyes look like theyre about to pop out of his head. "Youre a lesbian?" he asks incredously. I look up to the ceiling. "Of course not, Im bi, leaning more towards les" "Oh, well, its on the eleventh" I smile greatly. "Promise me a good one, Draco, with lots of hot girls" He looks at me and smiles "I promise Ill make it up to your standards, Rye"

"Rye! Cmon! Harry and 'Mione are waiting downstairs!" Draco called. It was finally the eleventh. I had to give all those single less a good dance without them being able to recognize me on a second glance. So I had totally let myself go. I had no contacts in, letting my natural state of eyes shine through. All my peircings, which were my belly button, lip and eye brow, were in. I had on a tiny skirt, that if I were to bend over itd show the blood red panties I was wearing, which in turn, showed the lower half of my ass. I even had all my tattoos showing, along with the medical tape running under my right eye. But, of course to save myself from the creepy looks I had on my special cloak, which I had charmed ages ago to head back to my trunk the moment it hit any floor. "Chill out Draco. Im coming" he looked at me. "Youre wearing that to a party?" I pull my hood up so it hides my face with a dark shadow. "Yeah, I am" Draco scowled. "I can not be seen with you coming into the party looking like that" he says. "Tell me the password, and Ill enter alone" I say. He shrugs, "The password is Rainbow Children, and remember its the lowest dungeon behind the portrait of The Blue Gypsy" he says walking out of the room. "Yes, yes, I know Draco" I wait a minute then walk out after him. I look around, no ones there, I might as well take the short cut.

The moment I stepped into that dungeon, adreniline rushed through every vein, it was like ecstasy. I went around the edge of the dance group to find a drink. And drinks did I find, there were loads. I took a Mikes Hard Lime, it was after all, my favorite drink back home. I down it, shrug off my cloak and weave myself into the thriving mass of people. I see a cute sandy brunette. She seemed to just be dancing alone so I weaved my way to her and asked "You taken?" "No" she replies. I smile and grab her, bringing her closer to me. "Whats your name?" I ask, as we begin to grind each other. "Hermione! You?" she yells, as the music gets louder. "Ryanne!" I yell. We continue to grind each other, moving closer and closer, our movements moving in sync with the others. Her smell, its so intoxicating, I cant help myself any longer. I bring her mouth down to mine, sometimes I hate being short, and its pure bliss. Immediately her tongue is being shoved down my throat, and me? Im moaning my heart out into the best kiss of the century. Somehow we end up next to the wall, and I have my legs wrapped around her waist, humping her while playing tongue tag. And thats all I remember from that night. All I know is that I woke up in some room with my head between this girls legs with a massive headache. I headed back to my own room, collapsing on my bed and falling asleep, which was really more of a passing out.


End file.
